Inspirasi
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Jaehyun membutuhkan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan novelnya dan Taeyong menawarkannya bantuan. #NCT #Ficlet #JaeYong


**INSPIRASI**

JaeYong

NCT © SM Entertaiment

* * *

Jung Jaehyun adalah seorang penulis novel terkenal di Korea Selatan. Dia masih sangat muda, tepat 23 tahun beberapa hari lalu, tetapi sudah merilis tiga novel yang ketiga merupakan novel _best seller_. Dalam waktu dekat ini dia juga akan mengeluarkan karya terbarunya. Novelnya bergenre misteri―bercerita tentang seorang pekerja kantor biasa yang bekerja sampingan sebagai detektif jenius yang bisa memecahkan berbagai kasus sulit.

Sementara itu, Lee Taeyong adalah karyawan baru di perusahaan penerbit Jaehyun. Namun, sang atasan tiba-tiba menunjuknya menjadi editor baru untuk Jaehyun pada minggu pertamanya bekerja di sana. Taeyong telah diberitahu alasan di baliknya―dan meski begitu, dia tidak bisa menolak.

Bukan lagi menjadi rahasia bahwa Jung Jaehyun, pemuda yang juga merupakan satu-satunya ahli waris dari perusahaan besar milik keluarganya namun memilih memberontak itu, memiliki _sedikit_ masalah kepribadian. Keras kepala dan kurang ajar.

Dia sudah punya lima editor sebelumnya dan semua orang-orang itu merasa tidak mampu dan memilih menyerah menghadapi sikap Jaehyun. Ya, pemuda itu jauh lebih menjengkelkan dari anak usia lima tahun. Dan karena salah satu pemasukan terbesar perusahaan tergantung pada karya-karyanya, mereka tidak berani untuk memberikan peringatan apapun kepadanya. Membuatnya semakin seenaknya.

Jadi, saat ini mereka berfikir jika mengutus Taeyong, yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Jaehyun sebagai tumbal―karena tak ada yang mau mengambil posisi ini lagi―adalah pilihan yang bisa mereka ambil. Berharap mungkin saja ia bisa _mengatasi_ pemuda bermasalah ini dengan baik.

* * *

Ini adalah hari pertama Taeyong bertemu dengan Jaehyun di rumahnya, yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Rumah ini hanyalah rumah kayu kecil, tetapi terlihat sangat nyaman dengan suasana yang sangat tenang. Ini benar-benar sesuai dijadikan sebagai kediaman bagi seorang novelis, Taeyong fikir.

Taeyong mengetuk pintu kayu sambil dalam hati berdoa. Perlu beberapa menit sampai ia bisa mendengar seseorang di balik pintu yang mencoba untuk membuka kunci. Dan ketika pintu dibuka, akhirnya, Taeyong untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Jaehyun secara langsung. Taeyong hanya pernah melihat Jaehyun dari gambar pada halaman terakhir novelnya―seorang pria dengan kacamata.

Anehnya, Taeyong menemukan bahwa Jaehyun yang sebenarnya jauh lebih tampan dari fotonya yang berada di belakang novel. Dia bisa melihat mata indah di balik kacamatanya, kesan maskulin dan seksi darinya. Penulis ini bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari darinya. Badannya juga terbentuk dengan bagus, tidak seperti dirinya yang kurus kerempeng.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_. Saya Lee Taeyong―editor barumu." Taeyong memperkenalkan dirinya sopan.

"Aku tahu," suara bernada dingin. "Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa perusahaan mengirimmu, editor yang terlihat sama sekali belum berpengalaman, untukku."

Taeyong sedikit kaget dengan _salam hangat_ Jaehyun, merasa urat kekesalannya mencuat. Tapi dia ingat bahwa atasannya di kantor sudah memperingatkan tentang _mulut kejam_ si penulis ini.

"Mungkin perusahaan mengirim saya karena mereka tahu bahwa saya bisa mengajarkan anda bagaimana caranya menyapa orang lain dengan lebih sopan," kata Taeyong dengan tenang. Dan ia menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajah pria di depannya.

Jaehyun mengunci matanya pada Taeyong dengan pandangan sengit. Sebelum membiarkannya masuk.

* * *

Taeyong akan tinggal bersama dengan Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun menyelesaikan penulisan novel keempatnya―yang telah disepakati untuk rampung lima bulan dari sekarang. Taeyong akan memeriksa kemajuan setiap tiga hari dan mengirim laporan melalui fax ke kantor.

Dan mimpi buruknya dimulai sejak hari pertama Taeyong tinggal bersama dengan penulis ini.

Selain bermasalah dengan mulutnya, Jaehyun juga memperlakukan Taeyong seperti dia adalah pembantunya. Dia memaksa Taeyong untuk membersihkan rumah.

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja di tempat yang kotor. Tapi aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membersihkannya sendiri. Dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin menyewa orang asing untuk menjadi pembantu di rumahku." Jaehyun beralasan

Taeyong memutar matanya. Alasan klasik, pikirnya. Belum lagi memasak untuk sarapan, makan siang dan makan malamnya. Melakukan segala sesuatu yang Jaehyun minta―mengambilkan ini, menggambilkan itu. Buatkan ini, buatkan itu. Taeyong benar-benar merasa lelah dengan semua ini.

Tapi untungnya ia akan merasa lega setiap kali ia membaca kemajuan novel Jaehyun. Itulah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Taeyong tetap bertahan hidup di sana, dengan pria tampan yang super menyebalkan.

Pada kenyataannya, alasan utama Taeyong bergabung dengan perusahaan ini adalah karena dia begitu menyukai novel Jaehyun. Jaehyun adalah penulis favoritnya dan diam-diam ia merasa sangat senang ketika perusahaan memintanya untuk menjadi editor Jaehyun.

Yah, meskipun kemudian ia menemukan fakta bahwa penulis favoritnya sebenarnya tidak sebaik yang ia kira. Bagaimanapun, Taeyong masih memuja tulisan-tulisan Jaehyun yang menurutnya begitu jenius. Pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya sebagai editor Jaehyun benar-benar tidak sulit. Ia bahkan tak perlu mengedit terlalu banyak. Jung Jaehyun, pria itu sangat berbakat dalam mengubah ide jenius ke dalam kata-kata yang indah.

Dengan berjalannya waktu, Taeyong mulai membiasakan diri hidup dengan Jaehyun. Dia bahkan mengungkapkan beberapa fakta menarik tentang perilaku penulis itu. Tentang hobinya untuk bermain game setiap kali dia bosan―kadang-kadang Taeyong menjadi lawannya, tentang kebiasaannya untuk bernyanyi sambil mandi―dia memiliki suara yang merdu, sungguh. Juga tentangnya yang selalu menyempatkan berolahraga di berbagai kesampatan. Taeyong juga menemukan banyak fakta menarik lainnya tentang Jaehyun. Seperti dia yang sangat menyukai roti, jago memasak, dan menggilai basket.

"Hyung, bisa buatkan aku coklat panas?"

"Tentu."

Anehnya, Taeyong juga merasa bahwa Jaehyun yang sekarang menjadi lebih baik kepadanya. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung.

Mungkin perusahaannya mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan mengirim seorang editor muda―seperti dirinya―untuk menangani penulis muda bermasalah.

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Dan itu sudah dua minggu sejak Jaehyun berhenti memberikan kemajuan pada novelnya. Taeyong tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Jaehyun. Sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yang serius hingga dapat mengalihkan fokusnya dalam menulis seperti ini. Taeyong tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi seorang penulis yang tiba tiba terhambat dengan pekerjaannya. _Writter Block_.

"Jaehyun-ah. Apakah ada masalah?"

Akhirnya Taeyong bertanya. Mereka berada di ruang tamu dan Jaehyun duduk di sofa―bermain playstation.

Jaehyun berhenti dengan game nya, mengangkat kepalanya. Dan melihat Taeyong berdiri tepat di depannya. "Tidak," jawabnya tenang.

"Lalu kenapa tidak ada kemajuan pada novelmu?"

Jaehyun diam.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan?" Taeyong duduk di samping Jaehyun, "Aku akan melakukan sebisaku untuk membantumu."

Jaehyun memandangnya ragu ragu.

Taeyong mengangguk, memberikan senyum. Mencoba meyakinkan sang penulis untuk menceritakan masalah apa yang mengganggunya.

"Sebenarnya," desah Jaehyun kemudian. "Aku memutuskan untuk menambahkan sedikit bumbu percintaan di tengah-tengah novel keempatku―karena banyak penggemarku yang memintanya. Tapi aku tidak punya ide bagaimana menuliskannya. Aku butuh inspirasi."

Taeyong menyadari bahwa tidak ada bagian yang melibatkan kisah romantis dalam novel-novel Jaehyun sebelumnya. Tidak ada sama sekali.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah punya pacar sebelumnya?" Taeyong bertanya.

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Banyak gadis-gadis cantik di kampus. Tapi mereka bahkan tidak semenarik buku-buku di perpustakaan. Jadi aku tidak pernah punya pacar, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menggambarkan adegan ciuman."

Taeyong tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Dia tertawa tak terkendali. Ini sangat lucu mendapati penulis jenius seperti Jaehyun―yang bisa menulis kasus misterius dengan kode rumit, justru menghadapi kesulitan dalam menulis kisah cinta.

Taeyong berhenti tertawa saat ia melihat Jaehyun menatap tajam padanya. Kemarahan terlihat muncul di kedua matanya.

"Maaf." Taeyong terbatuk sedikit.

"Kau menertawakanku," Jaehyun berujar tak suka.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Oke. Mari kita pikirkan sesuatu untuk memecahkan masalahmu ini."

Lalu tiba-tiba ide gila terlintas dalam pikiran Taeyong.

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan mengenai cinta. Tapi aku pikir aku bisa membantumu dengan masalah ciuman." Taeyong berujar tenang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa menciummu."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan ekspresi kaget luar biasa. Mereka berdua kan sama-sama laki laki. Idenya benar-benar gila!

"Hyung, kau gay?" Tanya Jaehyun. Secara otomatis menarik dirinya menjauh sehingga menciptakan ruang yang lebih dengan Taeyong.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku ini normal." Taeyong seratus persen yakin dengan yang satu itu, "Tapi aku tidak bisa mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini. Kau bisa menciumku sekarang, merasakan sensasinya dan melanjutkan ceritamu setelah itu," gumam Taeyong. "Efektif dan efisien."

Kata-kata Taeyong membuat Jaehyun ragu. Tapi jika itu bisa membuatnya kembali menulis…

 _Kenapa tidak?_

"Oke. Kita coba." Jaehyun mengangguk kepalanya setuju. Meski ragu.

Mereka memutar posisi mereka sehingga mereka sekarang bisa berhadapan dengan wajah masing-masing. Taeyong meletakkan tangan kirinya di rahang Jaehyun, mengusap pipi si penulis perlahan sebelum melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sekarang, mata hitam Jaehyun yang indah terlihat jelas.

Taeyong perlahan-lahan mulai memajukan kepalanya ke Jaehyun, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menemukan sudut yang sempurna untuk mencapai bibir si penulis.

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Jaehyun berada sedekat ini dengan orang lain. Ketika bibir Taeyong menyentuhnya, Jaehyun bisa merasakan sensasi yang tak tertahankan menjalar melalui sistem sarafnya. Sialnya, dia menyukai sensasi itu. Terutama ketika tangan Taeyong mengalung di lehernya dan menariknya lebih dekat, mengisap bibir bawahnya dengan penuh gairah.

Jaehyun merespon dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Taeyong dan mengisap balik bibir atas sang editor, mencoba untuk mengimbangi setiap gerakan bibirnya.

Setelah sekitar lima menit, ciuman Taeyong menjadi lebih dalam. Jaehyun bisa merasakan lidah Taeyong mencoba untuk masuk ke mulutnya sehingga ia membuka mulutnya.

Lidah Taeyong mengeksplorasi mulut Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun yang tak mau begitu saja memberikan dominasi pada sosok di depannya, langsung balik memimpin ciuman mereka. Membuat Taeyong mendesah pelan di sela ciuman mereka.

Ini menyenangkan, _sangat_ menyenangkan. Jaehyun benar-benar menikmati ciuman ini dan merasa tiba-tiba menyesal untuk tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Ciuman berakhir. Jaehyun terengah pelan. Dia perlu menghirup oksigen setelah ciuman yang panjang.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Taeyong bertanya penasaran setelah dia bisa mengatur napasnya

"Tak buruk." jawab Jaehyun.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu? Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjanmu kan?"

"Tentu."

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi, setelah beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat pada Taeyong lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk inspirasinya. Tapi aku pikir, aku masih perlu belajar yang lebih daripada ini di kesempatan yang lain, hyung."

 _Sepertinya memasukkan sedikit adegan dewasa boleh juga._

Jaehyun, menyeringai. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang terbengong tak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir.

"Hah?"

* * *

 **END**


End file.
